


Descolorido

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan, M/M, Masochism, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando ruina es lo único que te describe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descolorido

Estaban castigados y, a palabras de su madre, no iban a dejar de estarlo hasta cumplir los dieciocho años, más o menos. Cuando habían entrado a la cocina por la puerta posterior, Simone ya les estaba esperando con una expresión derrotada, y aunque más de una vez su voz había estado a punto de quebrarse, fue más que clara: nada de salidas, televisión, videojuegos o Internet, de visitar a Andreas, o de… incluso estar más de lo necesario en compañía de su propio gemelo.

Ahora Tom estaba echado en su cama y muerto de aburrimiento; cuadernos y libros esparcidos a su alrededor y los deberes ya hechos, incluso esos que acostumbraba a acumular durante la semana para cumplirlos recién a última hora. En el piso inferior, su mamá y Bill estaban pasando el tiempo, quizá su hermano ayudando a preparar la cena o haciendo alguna de sus tareas, todo con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose la parte interior de una mejilla en señal de fastidio; eso sí podía decirlo con seguridad.

Desde el comienzo del castigo, Simone se había encargado de mantener un ojo sobre ellos, molesta e insistentemente, y Tom ya estaba harto. Todo eso ya estaba terminando con él. Además, en su rostro ya casi no quedaba rastros de la golpiza de hacía unos días, esa misma que los había llevado a la situación en la que estaban, y dentro de sí añoraba la adrenalina de las peleas, al igual que portar orgullosamente el resultado de éstas en cardenales, marcas y cortes.

No le era difícil aceptar esa ansia de estar herido, a pesar de que sabía lo que significaba, pero sólo había sido capaz de decírselo a una persona y no a precisamente Bill, y eso, de algún modo, le hacía sentir culpable…

Desde que los habían separado de su padre, o mejor dicho, desde que él ya no tuviera acceso a ponerles un dedo encima, la única forma de canalizar todo lo que sentía en el pecho y recorriendo sus venas, esa ira cegadora dirigida a todos y a nadie en particular, era pegando y aceptando golpes de vuelta, era haciendo daño y recibiéndolo con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

—Jodidamente retorcido —comentó en un siseo con cinismo, sonriendo y moviendo compulsivamente el piercing que tenía en el labio.

Paradójicamente, esas valiosas oportunidades, las mejillas hinchadas, los labios y cejas partidas podía obtenerlos gratuitamente por culpa de Bill, todo porque comenzó a usar maquillaje y según los chicos grandes, a verse como una maldita mariquita. A su hermano era a quien buscaban para maltratar, no a él, pero la primera vez que pasó, tranquilizó a Bill y comentó con una sonrisa de lado: “Si no les gusta cómo te ves, ellos son los que se tienen que joder”, y estuvo junto a él.

Sin embargo, ahí también habían empezado los gritos y el histerismo de Simone, y Bill ni siquiera había podido quejarse -porque a contrario de Tom, Bill no disfrutaba de obtener palizas-, ya que sus lamentos no fueron ni serán escuchados debido a que su madre tenía la cabeza llena de cosas dichas por una maestra que los odiaba y estaba tan rayada como una puta cabra.

—Una puta cabra a la que le falta que le den por detrás —gruñó entre dientes prendiendo un cigarrillo, sin afectarle que el olor pudiera llegar abajo y que eso desencadenara un nuevo torbellino en la casa. No importaba.

No le importaba, mierda, no porque Bill y él estaban a unas semanas de cumplir los quince años y un encierro de tal magnitud se le hacía opresivo y exagerado. Había tratado de permanecer como un niño bueno con toda la voluntad que pudo reunir, pero ya no podía, ni mucho menos quería; ya no se veía capaz de soportarse a sí mismo -sin la palabrería constante de Bill, solo quedaban él y…él. Y eso ya no, no, no, ya no quería-. Aparte, le hacían falta esas caricias y besos bruscos que sólo Bill podía darle…

Se levantó y fue hacia su ventana. Afuera estaba todo oscuro, la calle apenas siendo iluminada por algunos faros…aunque, igualmente, se lograba vislumbrar algo. Afilando los ojos supo que era el auto de él, sus luces delanteras estaban prendidas. Tragó duro, sin decidirse a hacer algo, jugando una vez más con su piercing.

Había pasado tres o cuatro semanas antes de que Simone se pusiera estricta y les castigara. Como casi siempre, Bill y Tom estaban caminando hacia casa, pensando con qué cosa podrían salir para explicar que hubieran estado en detención de nuevo pero algo logró detenerles.

La casa del frente, una que había estado vacía desde que se mudaron, tenía un auto aparcado y a un chico apoyado en él, fumando. Bill le había sonreído al extraño y hecho adiós con la mano mientras Tom no hizo más que reafirmar el agarre de su mochila y acelerar… si bien un miedo ilógico de tropezarse con sus propias ropas gigantescas y hacer el ridículo frente al tipo ese, le invadió con ímpetu desde la médula.

Bill le contó después que su saludo había sido devuelto junto a un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego todo pasó rápido. Jodidamente rápido y sin saber con exactitud cómo, su hermano y él sabían que ese chico se hacía llamar Bushido -porque su verdadero nombre lo detestaba-, que tenía nueve años más que ellos, que se iba a mudar solo y que no tenía problemas en tratarlos con respeto o, incluso, como iguales a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de experiencia. Eran…

—No, amigos no —murmuró aplastando la colilla consumida y prendiendo otro. No, no era un “amigo” de Bushido, solo un conocido, e igual ese hombre era el único que sabía de su afición enfermiza por los golpes y moretones—. Mierda.

Echó el seguro a su puerta, y tomando una chaqueta y acomodando la gorra de la que nunca se desprendía, se ayudó del árbol que estaba próximo a su ventana para escabullirse y llegar al jardín sin ningún rasguño.

Era la primera vez que se escapaba, y aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué pasaría si su madre o Gordon, su padrastro, se enteraban de que no estaba, no le interesaba lo suficiente. Sentía la emoción de estar haciendo una travesura, y… estaba por su cuenta, sin ni siquiera contar con Bill. Eso se sentía extraño y, qué puta, liberador.

Caminó unos pasos saliendo de la propiedad de sus padres, y como hipnotizado, avanzó hacia donde estaba el auto con las luces prendidas. Una vez que estuvo cerca pudo notar que de ahí provenía una canción que se le hacía conocida… y que adentro estaba él, fumando despreocupadamente como casi siempre lo hacía. Dudó el seguir avanzando, preguntándose qué haría o qué diría, con las palmas de sus manos húmedas, nervioso.

Y de la nada, extrañó a Bill, porque su hermano no tendría problemas en terminar de acercarse y saludar con una amplia sonrisa, empezando a hablar sin detenerse hasta que un motivo significante se presentase.

—Hola —saludó con simpleza cuando llegó sin percatarse cómo. Estaba del lado del copiloto, inclinado y sintiendo que toda la sangre se le juntaba en las mejillas. El otro no dijo nada, sino que frunció las cejas y ondeó la mano…

—Entra. —Tom lo hizo de inmediato, sin más dudas de por medio—. ¿Y Bill? Siempre andan juntos, parecen pegados con adhesivo o algo así —preguntó Bushido en un tono jocoso haciendo se mordiera el labio y arqueara una ceja.

—Err, sí. Estamos castigados —explicó, fijando la mirada en el cigarro que se consumía entre los dedos de Bushido. Le hizo un gesto y él se lo extendió. Dio una gran calada y, de pronto, se sintió más tranquilo—. Me he escapado… si no lo hacía me ahogaba o algo así, no aguantaba más.

—Oh, qué mal chico. —Tom no respondió, fumando e ignorando las ganas de preguntarle el porqué estaba en su auto, con un cigarrillo y escuchando música en vez de buscar la comodidad de casa—. ¿Castigados por qué? Su madre no parece de las duras.

—Es por lo de siempre…

Tom resopló, acordándose las facciones de Simone contrayéndose y luchando consigo misma para no mostrarse preocupada o llorosa, negando con la cabeza y mandándolos a lavarse para poder hablar del asunto con calma. También se acordó de Bill quedándose clavado en su lugar, apretando los puños y haciendo que su mamá le gritase con desesperación.

—Ella piensa que es su culpa, ¿sabes? —murmuró, sin saber la razón, con voz quebradiza, recostando la cabeza en el asiento y entrecerrando los ojos.

Y era verdad. Cada acto, cada mirada de dolor y ojos que trataban de contener las lágrimas lo más que podía porque ella ya no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con sus dos hijos que se metían en peleas y estaban a una llamada de ser expulsados -de nuevo- de la escuela, y, porque, comenzó a pensar que fue su jodido error, ya que nunca debió de separarlos por completo de un padre que podría haberles dado disciplina… o, al menos, le quitaría el peso de cargar sola con el sufrimiento y la culpa.

—¿Y es así? —Tom negó con cansancio y recibió el cigarrillo recién prendido que Bushido le tendía, el otro, el que estaba entre sus dedos, ya se había apagado—. Tu vida es muy fácil, no te hagas tantos problemas, niño —recomendó sin ánimo de burla, pero Tom rumió un “no soy un niño”—. Está bien, está bien, como sea.

Tom no sabía nada sobre Bushido. No sabía por qué estaba viviendo a solas en una ciudad nueva para él, dónde había nacido o por qué era tan amable con ellos; no tener la respuesta a ninguna de esas cosas no le molestaba o le daba curiosidad, solo sabía que ese hombre le inspiraba una confianza rara, una que había hecho que le cuente sin pensárselo dos veces su pequeño secreto. La reacción de Bushido había sido alzar una ceja y decir que los Kaulitz eran “demasiado de otro planeta”.

—Oye… —interrumpió el silencio con voz ronca. Bushido giró un poco hacia donde estaba para que siguiera hablando. Una de sus manos estaba cerrada con firmeza en su rodilla sin razón aparente, y eso le hizo estremecerse un poco—. Gol-golpéame. —Listo, eso era. Su rostro quemó como pocas veces antes y batió varias veces las pestañas evitando que sus ojos se humedecieran—. Por favor —añadió con tono roto.

Bushido apagó su cigarro y las luces delanteras del auto, dejándoles completamente a oscuras. Gruñó un par de palabras en voz baja antes de bajar la música y voltear todo el cuerpo hacia Tom, obligándole a que le enfrentara también. Era un momento muy tenso, y la adrenalina le recorría con fuerza como en pocas ocasiones.

—Estás jodido de la cabeza —fue todo lo que dijo después de un rato—. Incluso más que Bill, y eso es decir mucho. —Tom parpadeó confuso—. Sí sabes, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo… Vaya par de hermanos.

 

Bushido estaba calmado y Tom sentía que estaban teniendo una conversación “real”, de parte de ambos, algo nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene Bill? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Está enamorado de su gemelo. —Tom suspiró pesadamente, ruborizado y con ganas de cavar un hueco y enterrar ahí la cabeza para toda la eternidad. Bushido seguía impasible, terriblemente impasible—. Y eso ya lo sabes, se nota en tus ojos, en cómo actúan uno alrededor del otro.

—Me gusta Bill —declaró—. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría Bill? Es… Dios, no sé. Él es todo lo que yo no soy… —Se detuvo sospechando que si seguía hablando diría balbuceos y no cosas con sentido.

—Sí. —Antes de que el monosílabo penetrara el cerebro de Tom, un derechazo le había hecho doblar la cara y que un gemido de dolor escapara desde lo profundo de su ser. Su labio inferior sangró al instante y una calidez indescriptible brotó en su estómago—. Deseo cumplido, princesa —anunció con los dientes apretados antes de prender un cigarro.

Tom no contestó ni se quejó del apodo humillante, sino que dejó que su mentón se llenara de sangre, lamiendo un poco de vez en cuando o mordiéndose con cuidado la zona herida. Su respiración estaba pesada y el anhelo de más era difícil de controlar. Notó que Bushido tenía las manos algo temblorosas, y ese signo de debilidad o lo que sea, se le antojó embriagante. Estaba fuera de sí. Y quería más.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para obtener más? —cuestionó, limpiándose con una manga las costras de sangre seca y de paso las lágrimas que habían dejado señal de vida en sus mejillas.

—Vamos adentro. —Tom había pisado alguna vez la casa de Bushido, y el hecho de que no le hubiera tachado ya de enfermo -ni siquiera por lo de Bill y él- le hacía sentir bien. Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a andar con lentitud por el camino hacia la entrada; los minutos se le hicieron eternos a Tom—. ¿Cuánto planeas regresarte?

—Ni Bill sabe que no estoy allá, no sé si se darán cuenta —contestó. Bushido asintió sin decir algo, como señalándole que esa toda la respuesta que quería, pero él siguió hablando—: No me importa que se den cuenta, y Bill entenderá. Siempre lo hace al final.

La casa por dentro tenía una decoración muy sobria. Los muebles y los pocos cuadros que habían en las paredes demostraban algo que uno no relacionaría rápidamente con Bushido por su modo de vestirse y hablar: elegancia. Y dinero, había que admitir, eso era lo que siempre pensaba Tom cada vez que entraba a esa casa.

Una curiosidad que pocas veces había sentido en su vida creció en su cabeza cuando el otro le guió a través de un corredor hacia las escaleras que dirigían al sótano, un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

Apenas habían terminado de descender las gradas, Bushido volteó hacia él intempestivamente y le lanzó un golpe en el mismo lugar de antes con precisión, y también como antes, un gemido abandonó sus labios. No había vuelta atrás en lo que fuera a pasar, en lo lastimado que quizá iba a salir por estar pidiendo que le satisfagan su deseo masoquista, lo sabía. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y se limpió la barbilla y escupió saliva sanguinolenta al suelo alfombrado, sin interesarle que eso pudiera molestar a Bushido que le observaba como si la situación en la que estaban fuera de la más común, cosa de todos los días.

Radical y directo, pero ofensivo… así era Bushido.

Esperó a que hiciera algo más mientras le echaba una mirada rápida al lugar. Aparte de un sillón pegado a una de las paredes pintadas de blanco en algún momento y que ahora eran de un plomizo desagradable por el deterioro, carecía objetos y decoración.

—¿Quieres más? —El tono de voz dejaba abiertas todas las posibilidades imaginables.

Tom cerró los ojos unos segundos sin saber qué contestar. Quería más, sí, siempre quería más, pero algo de conciencia había despertado con el segundo golpe en su cara. Era mentira que Bill siempre terminara entendiendo, sabía que se molestaría -porque se fue sin avisarle y porque siempre estaban uno al lado del otro fuera lo que fuera, y una excepción tan grande le dolería-. También era mentira que sintiera libertad al estar sin él.

Pero…

—Sí. Sí, quiero —balbuceó finalmente.

*

Tom sentía en su paladar el conocido sabor metálico y todo su cuerpo dolía, incluso aquellos lugares que no habían recibido contacto directo con los puños de Bushido; y respiraba con lentitud, fatigado, como si hubiera hecho algo más que aguantar sumisamente todo. Por dentro no sabía si se sentía mal o bien, pero sí sabía que no se arrepentía de nada, y que la sangre que manchaba hasta sus pantalones estaba ahí porque lo había querido de ese modo.

Tanto Bushido como él no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra por casi una hora, y mientras uno estaba de nuevo con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, aspirando y dejando el ambiente pesado; el otro se remitía a estar en el sillón, con la vista nublosa y costras de sangre seca pegadas al rostro y cuello, incluso algunas partes del cabello de un tono rojizo.

—Oye. —Apenas habló, a Tom le punzó romper el silencio, y tragó saliva sin añadir más. Quería hablar sobre algo, pero no sabía cómo. Suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de decir—: Nada, nada, olvídalo.

—Porque eres la horma de mi zapato —la voz varonil contestó la pregunta que Tom deseó hacer y que no había sabido cómo formular. Por respuesta pestañeó desconcertada y seguidamente—. Y eso es curioso —admitió Bushido frunciendo un poco las cejas después de un segundo y luego relajándose—, pero eres muy niño para entender esas cosas.

 

Tom no comentó nada, sospechando que no podía ni quería hacerlo, y dirigió todos sus pensamientos hacia un chico de su misma edad y fisonomía, uno que seguro estaba durmiendo, ajeno a todo lo que -le- estaba ocurriendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que en pasos decididos y pausados, Bushido se acercó y le hizo levantarse. Tom le miró confuso. Había pensando que los golpes habían terminado y dudaba que resistiese más, por más que quisiese. Sin embargo, y contrario a todo lo que hubiera esperado, Bushido inclinó un poco la cabeza, haciendo a la vez que él elevase la suya, y ya que la diferencia de tamaño no era mucha, quedaron cerca.

Por la forma en la que le agarraba la cara era capaz de percibir el olor a cigarros impregnado en los dedos y lo delicado que era el toque. No entendió qué era lo que pasaba hasta que el tipo mayor clavó los ojos en los suyos, y los centímetros que separaban sus rostros disminuyeron. Le iba a besar. Sin saber si era lo que quería, sin tener conciencia de si había forma alguna de negarse, lo único que Tom hizo fue cerrar los ojos; y cuando sus labios hicieron colisión con los otros, sus brazos no fueron más que una masa sin fuerza. Fue besado con suavidad, con una tranquilidad que jamás esperaría de Bushido, no de ese Bushido distante e impasible, el que apenas -muy apenas- sonreía ante la palabrería imparable de su hermano…

El contacto tibio y húmedo de una lengua masajeándole los dientes le hizo despertar, pisar tierra de manera brusca, e intentó separarse, pero Bushido no se lo permitió. Toda la suavidad del beso se tornó violencia -y recién pudo asociarle, reconocer a ese hombre que le había hecho mierda minutos antes-. Fue empujado, y sin que su boca estuviese libre ni un instante, pronto estuvo echado encima del sillón con el otro acorralándole, controlando penosamente el temblor de su cuerpo por el dolor de las acciones rudas.

—Suéltame —jadeó, sintiendo estragos de pánico recorrerle aceleradamente cada tejido, cada molécula—. Suéltame —repitió. Tener por completo el peso de Bushido era aterradoramente diferente a… Bill. A tener a Bill encima. Cuando pensó en su hermano sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y su estómago se tornó una espiral desagradable—. Oh, mierda. Mierda. Mierda… Déjame.

Por completo. Total.

Bushido no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse, contrariamente, afianzó más su posición e hizo algo de fricción… y todo lo incoherente y coherente dejó de serlo en la cabeza de Tom para volverse únicamente sensaciones y gritos sin sonido de “Bill”. Era un adolescente con la voluntad y la autoestima hecha trizas, y Bushido también lo sabía, y sólo podía sentir que él estaba aprovechándose de la situación y cobrándose el favor con creces. Dios, todos sus pensamientos estaban siendo descabellados.

Ya antes había sentido a alguien arremetiendo contra él en búsqueda de placer, sin embargo, era diferente, todo era diferente. Desde la persona que lo hacía, hasta la intensidad y la dureza; y lo peor es que no podía negarse a sí mismo que le gustaba en el fondo -sospechando que el mismo agrado enfermizo que sentía por las palizas le hacía sentir aquello.

Las sensaciones febriles aumentaron cuando los labios de Bushido se despegaron de los suyos, dejando de morderle y lamerle para empezar a soltar jadeos bajos, casi imperceptibles. Negarse a seguir no era una opción, más que nunca. Y su cerebro, a pesar de saber que no debía, comenzó una tortuosa comparación. Bill. Bushido. -bushidobill, billbushido-. Los movimientos dubitativos y erráticos de su hermano cuando insistía empecinadamente en estar arriba, los gemidos que lograban escapar aunque se mordiera el labio inferior; y la embestida firme y directa de Bushido, en el punto ideal, con un roce que le hacía querer más y sonidos que casi no se escuchaban. Arrebatadores.

Su cuerpo y mente resentidos únicamente se centraron en sentir cuando las lágrimas bajaron, y antes de que pudiera controlarlo, un largo gemido brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser y después la sangre ya no era lo único que hacía que sus pantalones estuvieran húmedos. Sin poder asimilarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se encogió como pudo, tensándose y haciendo dolorosa la agitación que sentía por haberse corrido.

—Aquí no ha pasado nada, que quede claro —comentó Bushido, y carraspeó para alejar de su garganta todo residuo de jadeos. Se levantó, dejándole libre y se sacudió la ropa sin interés. Y nada había pasado para o con él, su actitud y su forma de verse no había cambiado—. Aquí no ha pasado nada —volvió a decir—, no te atormentes. No quiero que después me vengas con tus dilemas morales, ni nada de esa idiotez.

—Sí, ya. No te preocupes —pronunció con apatía, con tono seco -seco como se sentía por dentro- a la vez que abandonaba el sillón. Sus manos, sus rodillas, su alma tiritaban—. Me tengo que ir. —Recogió su gorra que estaba en el suelo desde algún momento que no recordaba, y se dirigió hacia el piso superior. Bushido le siguió con pasos largos, y le detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta al poner una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro. Le urgía irse, alejarse, bañarse, y sobre todo refugiarse en, con, sobre, de Bill.

—Espérate un rato —fue lo que recibió de contestación antes de que Bushido fuera hacia el mini bar, le sirviera una buena cantidad de un líquido transparente, y se lo extendiera—. Toma esto. —Dudándolo un poco, terminó accediendo—. Tu hermano y tú son diferentes caras de la misma moneda —dijo al verle arrugar su nariz por tomar el alcohol de un solo trago—. Vuelve a la relación simbiótica que tienes con él, y no cometas el error de arruinarla por algo que no pasó. Pero…

—¿Pero qué…? —Curiosidad. Condenada curiosidad. Y el whisky recorriéndole el sistema y los moretones de seguro comenzándose a notar, y -muy especialmente- lo pegajoso que se sentía ahí abajo. Bushido se rozó su propia entrepierna con la palma abierta y con la mano libre le indicó que se fuera.

Tom salió sin que le repitieran el gesto y en medio de la oscuridad, marchó hacia su casa lo más callada y rápidamente que pudo. Cuando logró entrar a su habitación, después de dar durante todo el trayecto gemiditos callados -porque hasta el mínimo roce dolía-, notó algo anormal: podía ver una figura echada en su cama; eso solo podía significar algo. Se acercó con cuidado y respiró intranquilo cuando confirmó que era Bill. Su estado físico y anímico era deplorable, ¿cómo explicarle eso a su hermano? Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sintiendo la garganta reseca y su tórax encogiéndose, aplastando a su paso.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana —susurró una voz somnolienta. Bill se estaba tallando los ojos, enderezándose y bostezando a continuación. Tom estaba inerte, deseando huir—. Oye Tomi, ¿dónde has estado? —Tom alzó los hombros y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, su hermano prendió la lámpara y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa tapándose la boca con la mano cuando vio su aspecto—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quiénes te han pegado? Tomi debiste de decirme para…

—¿Cómo entraste? —quiso saber, interrumpiéndole, y Bill le señaló una llave que tenía atrapada en la mano. Meses antes, Tom había robado la llave que tenía su madre y se la había dado a su hermano; no se había acordado de eso—. Estoy muerto, Bill. Hay que dormir, ¿sí? Por favor —rogó, más que con las palabras, con la mirada—, quédate conmigo y no hagas preguntas.

Tom quería limpiarse todo vestigio de lo que había pasado, tal vez quemar su ropa y bañarse con agua hirviendo, pero más que todo quería sentir a Bill a su lado.

—Pero… —susurró Bill, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nariz y yendo hacia la ventana. Se apoyó en el marco y se quedó extático. La palabra traición se tallaba en su pecho con letras incandescentes y Tom no le decía algo. Y todo se sentía erróneo porque siempre estaban uno al lado del otro, fuera lo que fuera, y no debía de haber excepciones—. Tomi.

Tom sabía que su gemelo se sentía mal por su negativa directa a compartir, él también estaba así. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, le habría tratado de animar, quizá poner una mano en su hombro y apretar, quizá besarle como si la vida se le fuera en eso, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír débilmente y un “lo siento” que no hizo eco más que en su cabeza. Bill siguió sin moverse durante un lapso más, hasta que arrastrando los pies, salió del cuarto sin pronunciar, haciendo que Tom se derrumbara en su cama.

Toda clase de pensamientos eclosionaran en su cabeza. “Relación simbiótica”, y caras de una misma moneda, eso había dicho Bushido. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Necesitaba a Bill tanto como respirar y no había nada de enfermizo en eso, por lo menos nunca lo consideró; claro que igual no lo sentía como algo que debía ir contándoselo a todo el mundo. Lo enfermizo existía en pedir que le apalearan, en el placer sucio que sintió mientras Bushido se movía contra su cuerpo y en no poder decírselo a Bill -por lo menos ahora mismo-. Pero no con lo que tenía con Bill, por más que fuera su hermano gemelo y hubiera besos y mordidas dados a escondidas, y fricción que era pecado por lo bien que se sentía, y un amor tan grande en su pecho que -solo a veces- dolía

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de sus labios seguían saliendo imparables suspiros entrecortados para cuando la presencia de Bill volvió a ser tangible. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de limpiarse las lágrimas, sino que miró con todo el cariño que pudo a su hermano.

—Bill —dijo en un murmullo apenas pudo encontrar su voz. Bill llevaba en las manos una palangana y una toalla en el hombro—. ¿Para qué…?

Pero un dedo en su boca hizo que callara, y el contacto de la toalla húmeda en su piel amoratada fue lo siguiente que sintió. Bill estaba limpiando, quitando todo resquicio de inmundicia, y aunque la cursilería y el romance era para los débiles mentales, tuvo que decir te amo, te a-mo, teamo infinitas veces -o hasta que se quedó sin aliento-, y aunque Bill se remitiera a esquivar los ojos y traición se leyera en su sosegado respirar.

-fin-


End file.
